Behind Closed Doors
by Falre
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. Yaoi. Surprise couple. Dir en grey. Please rate and review.Its greatly appriciated.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The smell of sex invaded my nostrils as we lie there on the bed, still in the cum soaked sheets. I take note he is not yet sleeping. I cuddle close to him and kick the blankets off me. His arm draped over me, pulling me 's naturally warmer than other parteners I've had. It surprised me, but comforted me all the same. His natural heat beating off his rugged skin onto mine. Lifting my chin, he eyed me. Thoughts going to a blur as his gaze hypnotized and drowned me. He whispered something inaudiable and nipped at my ear lobe. My hand came to rest on his side, had he not had enough?

Fortunately though my libido was still that of a teenager. The more I felt him against me, the harder it was to conceal my growing stiffness. His rough hands, calloused with years of his profession, dragged over my reddened and battered chest. He traced the outline of a bruise from the night prior and ran his warm lips lightly over it.

He loved to bite.

The feeling of his teeth in my flesh was insanely heated, intense, and raw with lust. His nails clawed at my back during the nights we slept together. It was always so secretive. No one could know. But when we could take the time to sneak off to indulge in the pleasures of flesh and drink with eachother, we took it. Usually causing for a days rest after. I tend to be the one with the red lines and bruises trailing down my back,chest,stomach, and ass.

However, there were days where we would make love. Where it felt as though we were one in the same. His hot flesh against my cool skin. Tongue lapping up small droplets of blood from the open clawed flesh. However much it hurt for me, it was rewarded by tenfold. The feeling of his thick member in my throat. Running my tongue over the veiney and throbbing meat. Knowing that was all the lubrication I would recieve...

Tonight had been different though. He let me remain in his arms over the past hour or so. Holding me close as if I was the last living creature on this planet. His breathy voice still mumbling sweet nothings into my ear as he gently chewed and pulled at the reddened lobe.

I looked into his deep brown eyes, A hand reaching up to his face to caress his cheek. I knew not why my dear one had been behaving so strangely. His legs seemed to remain stiff in the silken bedsheets, while his arms remained latched around my abdomen. Usually he would be moving , trying to find a comfortable spot.

Ignoring our wet and sticky thighs and hips, I nudged closer to him. My leg parting his and lightly rubbing his calf with the heel of my foot. My forehead now pressed against his. My lips ever so slightly kissing the saliva dampened lips of my lover.

I pulled my lips from his, he moved in a way that I could tell he wanted my lips again. Trailing my nails down his spine, I looked him over. Black hair, brown eyes, and soft pink lips. Eyes hard with emotion. His mind was elsewhere. I moved a hand and brushed the hair from his face. His eyes snapped to me. He gently rolled on top of me, lips pressing to mine.

"Kiss me"

He whispered as he pulled back a moment for air. He went back to kissing my lips, I already felt his semi-soft dick beginning to show signs of life as he pressed his hips into my own.

I kissed him back, Obeying his order. My tongue slipping between his slick lips and playing with his. He returned the favor, his tongue lapping at mine, tasting every bit of my mouth, as I his.

His warm hands wandered over my chilled flesh. I let a small breathy sigh of contentment play at my lips as he ran his teeth over them. Down my jaw to my collarbone, he left a trail of saliva and nips . His teeth stopping to gnaw at the skin on my chest. His tongue wrapped around the pink nub of my nipple, extracting a soft moan while my hips slightly rose to rub against him.

I pushed my chest against his face, a silent plea for more. I wanted to feel this heat in my abdomen grow. The warm sensation of wanting and being wanted. My hands rested on his back, one had on his spine the other at the base of his skull. My lack of nails made it difficult for me to claw at his skin like he so adored, but still I tried.

This actuin was met with a growl. One I had not known my lover could make. One of his hands found itself tangled in my hair. He clawed at my skull a moment before taking a fist full of hair and tugging sharply, making me arch my back while my head turned at a slightly painful angle.

I felt him now shift on top of me. Our thighs already slick from the nights previous actions, sticking together slightly. He found his way between my legs, His thick meat hard against mine. The feeling of friction as he rubbed himself against me made me only want him more.. He knew all of my turn-ons.

I felt a bead of precum smear along my hard shaft as he continued to grind against me. His mouth still latched to my nipple and hand still pulling hard at my hair. I moved my hips slightly against him. My cock now throbbing against him, begging to be touched, licked, sucked, played with or even just kissed. I wanted him to taste in me. Enjoy what fluids my body had to offer him. Much to my displeasure though, he ignored it. Continuing the rigid motions of his body against mine, The feeing of our sensitive cocks rubbing harshly against eachother.

Until he stopped, and loosened his grip on my hair and chest. I looked down at him, and saw him, raw emotion in his deep eyes. Love, Lust, and somewhere behind those happy smiles and beautiful eyes, a sadness. Knowing the others wouldn't accept us if they knew what went on behind closed doors.

I leaned my face closer to his and kissed him. A deep, passion filled kiss that made our worlds meld to one. We had no sadness, no fears. Just eachother. The sounds of our beating hearts and hefty breaths filled the room. Creating a white noise that drowned out all feelings of fear, anger, and lonliness.

I felt him readjust us, and he put a few fingers to his lips, licking and suckling them to soak them thuroughly. He pulled his fingers from his lips and I watched a thread of saliva fall from him. He smiled at me, whispering those sweet words I craved to hear.

"I need this. I need you."

I went to reply to him but was silenced by the feeling of his warm lips wrapping around the sensitive head of my dick. I exhaled slowly and felt a warmth run over me. Delighting in the attention to my sensitive parts, I'd barely noticed his finger playing at my tight hole. Until he plunged it in. The motion made me jerk a touch, simply for being caught off guard. I knew this wouldnt be the worst of it. My cheeks flushed red as his eyes looked right into mine, He enjoyed watching me writhe under him. It only made him want to work harder.

He bobbed his head up and down on my shaft, tongue playing at the underside, tracing the vein from the base to the tip and back down again. His finger played inside me, stretching me until he slid a second finger in, followed by a third. His three fingers clawed at my anal passage, Stretching me and readying me for what he would do next. Until, I felt him plunge them deeper, and he rubbed a knuckle against a spot he usually only touched when it was his dick ravaging me.

This made me see darkness, followed by stars. Between him hitting my sweet spot and sucking me off, I felt the need to cum. I held it back though, I wanted to feel this pleasure a moment more. He continued to work his fingers against the tender nerves and his tongue at the head of my cock, His fingers curling to press harder into my core.

I placed a hand on the back of his head while the other gripped at the pillow behind me. I couldnt take it any longer. Another warmth washed over me and I closed my eyes, moaning his name. My hips thrust slightly into his face, his mouth latching onto the head of my cock as I filled it with my hot cum. It felt like it lasted ages, where as it only lasted a minute or so.

I opened my eyes again to see him spitting the cum into his hand, and rubbing it along his shaft. I looked down at myself, the reddened meat semi-soft, but ready to go again. He withdrew his fingers from me and worked them on his own throbbing meat. He looked down at me and smiled, Positioning his cock at my asshole.

"Love.."

I mumbled before he silenced me with a kiss, His tongue invading my mouth. I could taste myself on him. The warm sticky mess I'd made in his mouth only tasted half as good as him.

He ran his tongue over mine as he moved his hips closer. The warm shaft of his, covered in my seed, slid easily into me. I moaned into his mouth as he slowly continued moving into me. I felt him completely against me, The thick member throbbing inside me. He let out a breathy moan as I constricted around him. My breath still somewhat heavy from my prior climax.

He allowed me to adjust to his size, something he not often did. It was definately different than his fingers being the source of my pleasure. He leaned over me, mouth only inches from mine, a kind smile played over his lips.A sudden emptiness fell over me as he pulled himself from me, almost completely, the head of his cock still barely inside me. I watched him, waiting for it.

He took his time, pushing the head into me only slightly before pulling it out and nudging it into me, only to repeat the process. I growled and leaned close to him, kissing him roughly. He smiled back at me through the kiss and plunged himself as deep into me as he could. I groaned into his mouth and arched my back, eyes closing and enjoying the feeling. I grabbed his shoulders and moaned again as he pulled out only to fill me to the brim again with his hot cock.

It wasnt much longer before he had me crying out in pleasure. He leaned his sweaty body over me, one arm around me as he kissed me the other hand wrapped firmly around my cock, moving up and down the shaft at a harsh pace. He said very few words, between the heavy and heated grunts and kissing, and the ocassional need to breathe as well, there really wasn't much to say. Another staggered moan escaped me again as each thrust of his cock deep into me was hitting my sweet spot again and again, making me wish he would never stop.

Unfortunately, All good things must come to an end, the same accounts for even the greatest of sex.

His breathing was getting heavier, his thrusts slowly went from being quick and deep, to slow and hard. It was only moments after that I felt my second climax. My cum spilling from the throbbing cock and onto both our stomachs. We would again be a sticky mess.

His grunts became legthly, and his thrusts slowed down tremendously. He pushed himself as deep into me as he could before filling me with the white hot cum of his own. His eyes closed as his penis shot strings of the sticky liquid deep into my center. He held himself there and exhaled a breath he seemed to have been holding the entire time, and it was only then that he laid on my chest, his forehead against mine, that his calm and happy demeanor had returned.

"No matter what.." I said, my breathing still heavy."I will always be here for you. Even if the others disagree with what we do."

His brown eyes looked deep into mine, as if searching for lies.

"And I will always be here for you.." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you Tooru..."

I sighed and smiled slightly at him. "Of all the people,Kaoru, you're the only one who can get away with calling me that." I smiled and placed a hand on the side of his face. It was not often I could feel a true happiness like this. For the moment, my heart felt content.I ignored the possibility of teasing that could arise from the rest of the band. They will remain in the dark until the end.

"Kyo..Never forget that I'm here..." He mumbled, sleep beginning to seep over buried his face in the crook of my neck, lips lightly kissing my tattoo. His mouth moved against my skin, lightly whispering sweet words that would be soon forgotten with sleep.

"My dear Kaoru..I never will. " I held him close to me, and it was for that night, that we both slept.

**AN: **Please review. Tell me what ya think.


End file.
